Racing Queen of America
by RacingQueenofAmerica789
Summary: Bella is a famous car racer and she comes to live in forks. She is not clumsy and actually loves shopping... only for her cars through. The Cullens are Vampires.


_**The Racing Queen of America**_

Bella POV

It was a pleasant day in Arizona Phoenix. I was heading to the airport cause for senior year of high school I was going to spend living with my father Charlie. I am a human but I know a lot of things about the mythical world and can spot vampires and werewolves in a split second. Hi I am Bella Swan renowned racer and even have a nickname the racing queen. I have very pale skin and dark brown hair and unusual violet eyes, I am 5"10. I have weird colored eyes because I am quarter vampire. My heart beats 1000 times a second and I have the beauty and grace of any vampire. I stop growing at the age of 19.

I am the youngest car racer in the whole world as well as the highest paid. I secretly when I was younger I fell in love with drifting because my friend, Serp, taught me how at the age of 10. I have won every single race I have ever competed in. My salary is about 2 million per race. When I was 14 I decided that I loved to drift but wanted to race outside of our community. So I began racing on racetracks that have the law on their side. When I first started many never wanted to hire me because I was so young. But I found one person who allowed me to try and ever since I have been the most wanted race driver in the world. One of the things I pride myself in is that I not only race the cars I know right off hand how to fix every single car and I repair them myself cause I don't trust anybody else trying to rig my car or anything.

I own my own personal warehouse in forks and phoenix. I have about 15 cars and race car owners come to me and want their cars repaired, cause they know I can do it faster and better than 15 car hands. I love my job and I am defiantly set for my life.

Yeah so, my mom Renee said goodbye and I am off to forks. My cars will be moved up there soon. Renee said when I started that I can continue racing I just needed to keep up my studies. I was really thankful about that. My teachers say I am so smart on all the subjects that I could pass PHDs in all of them and pass.

Edward's POV

It was another boring day in Forks Washington. People were saying that Chief Swan's daughter was coming. Nobody really knows her name or anything. But there is a rumor that she is a race car driver. My family doesn't believe it though.

It was going to be the first day of school tomorrow. And Alice is running around the house making sure she approves of every single little thing you're wearing. We're vampires and we don't sleep so all night and early morning we had to listen to her yelling all through the house at Jasper cause he didn't want to wear a designer shirt or something like that. She never did check on Rose knowing that she would be nicer dressed then all of us put together excluding Alice of course.

Finally, we all got into our cars drove to school. Knowing Rose we all knew what she wanted she wanted to make a gigantic and dramatic entrance. We drove in to the parking lot and parked where we usually did. We had ten minutes to hang near our cars before going inside so we said hi to Ms. Cope. She was dazzled by us as usual. We went outside and were surprised to see almost the whole grade watching the entrance to the parking. I heard Rose's thoughts. She was thinking, "Why the hell are they making such a big deal about this one human girl I bet she's totally ugly!"

At that exact moment there was a noise and I Bugatti Veyron pulled into the forks high school parking lot. All the students gasped and looked at the car to see its owner. A girl about 5"10 slid out of the driver's seat. She was breathtakingly beautiful. She had long dark hair and pale skin that could surpass even us. She had gorgeous eyes that were violet. She was dressed in clothes exceeded even Rose's standards. She wore a blood red shirt, purple and black galaxy shorts, knee high black leather heel boots and a black leather jacket which on the back in red thread was sewn the winner of The Monaco Grand Prix. So the people were right she was a race driver.

Her heart beat unbelievably fast. About 1000 times a second.

Rose's POV

I can't believe it she is prettier than me. Know don't think that she probably uses tons of makeup and contacts and sewed that thing on the back of her jacket. No she is just a rich kid who borrowed a car like that. I'll have to see at her about that makeup I bet she has taken up the whole bathroom with her chemical products.

Alice's POV

Oh mygosh, I can't wait to meet her, maybe she'll let me sit in her car sometime!

Emmet's POV

Wow this girl is hot. She is prettier than Rose and as her boyfriend that's a lot to say!

Jasper's POV

Great now I have to deal with two fanatic girls in the house including my girlfriend!

Bella's POV

I met Charlie ready to pick me up right outside the airport. He gave me an awkward hug and I placed my luggage into the trunk. We arrived at his house. He actually makes really good money so he had a large 150 million dollar house up here. I paid money to get a garage up here so I can store my cars.


End file.
